Volverte a encontrar
by Coralyna
Summary: Tras años de no verse, el destino vuelve a hacer que Sakura y Syaoran se encuentren en una situación algo delicada, secretos, aventuras y muchos cambios justo cuando pensaron que se habían olvidado... a final de cuentas, no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de scc no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para darle vida a mi loca imaginación sin fines de lucro.**

El viento soplaba fuerte a su alrededor, incluso era difícil mantenerse en pie.

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y lo sabía, pero no iba a darse por vencida, ella jamás se daba por vencida.

Veía sombras luchando más allá, pero no podía distinguirlas porque estaban fuera de su campo de visión.

Estaba empezando a formarse un tornado a su alrededor y sus pies estaban inmovilizados, incluso podía sentir como la respiración empezaba a fallarle.

Era consciente de cómo se iba cerrando su garganta….

Y despertó.

–Sakura ¿estás bien? –preguntó Kero preocupado.

–Si, sólo fue otra pesadilla –Sakura suspiró y salió de su cama para mirar por la ventana, sabía muy bien que las cosas no iban bien y que sus pesadillas no hacían sino avisar lo que podía pasar.

Tenía miedo.

Tenía miedo porque sabía que algo estaba pasando, algo que no sabían si era bueno o malo, pero sus presentimientos no la animaban mucho, y tenía miedo de toparse con lo que llevaba años evitando… sus sentimientos.

–Sakura, tal vez deberíamos… –empezó el guardián con algo de duda, sabía muy bien que su ama no quería oír su propuesta, pero se estaba volviendo necesaria.

La castaña se sentó en su cama con aire pensativo, estaba complicando las cosas, tenía que dejar de comportarse como una niña, pero una parte de ella quería seguir así, es más, quería esconderse bajo la cama por más cobarde que se considerará.

–Hablaré con Eriol mañana y tomaremos una decisión –aunque sabía perfectamente lo que el inglés iba a decirle, era despistada pero no tonta.

–Está bien, volvamos a dormir –el guardián de las cards intentó disimular su preocupación pero sabía que algo había empezado y tenían que averiguar que era.

(***)

–¿Entonces es la única opción? –preguntó Sakura con aire resignado, no tenía caso intentar disimular con Eriol, ni mucho menos con Tomoyo, quien también se encontraba en el parque con ellos y la miraba algo preocupada.

–Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer, el concilio no sólo tiene que saberlo sino que probablemente tengan más información al respecto –El pelinegro la observo unos momentos, él tampoco estaba muy feliz de tener que recurrir al concilio pero no dejaba ver su molestia como era costumbre en él.

–Bien, vamos entonces a Hong Kong…

**Y yo debería estar actualizando los fics que ya tengo u.u soy consciente de ello… aunque tengo que decir en mi defensa que ya actualicé uno y en unos días actualizó el otro y tengo que aprovechar cuando tengo estos ataques de inspiración. Es el primer fic que hago de Sakura Card Captor aunque sea mi anime favorito así que acepto opiniones, críticas y tomatazos. **

**Como imaginarán Sakura y Shaoran tienen unos cuantos años sin verse, pero ya lo aclararé después, porque el destino los vuelve a unir en una situación algo delicada, intentaré volver lo más pronto posible. Dejen reviews y háganme feliz esto apenas comienza. **

**Un beso y un abrazo.**

**Atte: Coralyna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de scc no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para darle vida a mi loca imaginación sin fines de lucro.**

Había perdido la cuenta de todos los suspiros que había contenido hasta ese momento.

Agradecía con toda el alma que Tomoyo se hubiera podido encargar de todo lo referente al viaje a Hong Kong porque ciertamente ella no tenía cabeza para eso. Sólo había tenido que decirle a su padre que iban por entretenimiento, eso tenía que ser una de las mentiras más grandes que le había dicho desde que le confesó todo sobre sus poderes y la historia de las cartas, pero prefería no preocuparlo.

Había ignorado olímpicamente la mirada de su hermano, que no sabía cómo interpretar pero estaba muy segura que no quería saberlo.

Bien, podía manejarlo, era sólo un fin de semana, iban, hablaban y se volvían a olvidar el uno del otro para siempre, el concilio sólo daría una respuesta y luego se marcharían ¿verdad? El concilio no tenía que intervenir ¿verdad?

Tomoyo miró a Eriol preocupada, los dos sabían que su amiga había evitado durante mucho tiempo hablar de Syaoran y lo que había ocurrido años atrás pero ambos sabían que era necesario, no estaban muy seguros de lo que estaba ocurriendo en Tomoeda y si no hacían algo las cosas podían salirse de control.

Incluso Eriol estaba bastante preocupado, hacía ya un año que había vuelto a la ciudad atraído por la energía mágica que se estaba acumulando pero hasta ahora las investigaciones y los recuerdos del mago Clow pocas respuestas le habían dado.

Su amistad con las dos adolescentes se había fortalecido mucho, sobre todo con la pelinegra dadas sus personalidades tan parecidas y no podía negar que seguía sintiendo un cariño muy especial por la inocente card captor, que a pesar de tener la misma edad no podía evitar mirarla como una hermana menor.

Sakura miraba por la ventana armándose de todo el valor que había acumulado a lo largo de los años. Cuando eran niños ella y Syaoran empezaron una especie de relación a distancia, se querían con toda la inocencia que la infancia permite y durante un tiempo eso funcionó.

Pero cuando la adolescencia llegó a ellos se fue haciendo más y más difícil, las cartas comenzaron a tardarse más y las llamadas a ser más cortas y serias.

Finalmente un día ambos decidieron que lo mejor era cortar la comunicación luego de una serie de discusiones sin sentido. Pero lo que le había dolido a la card captor había sido que el chico había alegado que no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías pues su atención debía estar enfocada en su entrenamiento.

Sabía que había sido el enojo del momento y que en el fondo tenía razón, pero eso había sido lo que había terminado de romper lo que tenían.

Y se dijo que era una tontería, que lo olvidaría pronto porque sólo había sido un amor infantil, pero su tormento resulto ser que no era tan fácil.

Con el paso del tiempo fue creciendo, conoció más chicos y salió con algunos, pero en algún momento terminaba comparándolos con lo que seguramente el chico chino sería en esos momentos.

No se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Kero o a Tomoyo, pero tenía miedo de que nunca pudiera olvidarse de él totalmente porque su recuerdo regresaba ocasionalmente y simplemente no podía entender porque.

Al menos la tranquilizaba el hecho de que no había manera de que tuvieran que encontrarse, hasta que las cosas empezaron a salirse de control.

Aún no había accidentes, y nada era tan notorio como cuando las cartas quedaron sueltas o había tenido que convertirlas, pero podía sentir que la energía que se estaba presentando era mucho más poderosa y su instinto gritaba que también era muy peligrosa.

Lo confirmó cuando Eriol había vuelto y aunque habían intentado encontrar la causa había sido imposible.

Pues bien, ahora se enfrentaría a sus peores temores, pero al menos lo haría con el rostro en alto, si Li Syaoran la había olvidado lo superaría, esperaba que verlo la convenciera que sólo estaba siendo víctima de una trampa de su mente y así por fin poder seguir con su vida.

–Sakura, sakura –la llamó Tomoyo nuevamente.

–¿Qué pasa Tomoyo? –preguntó volviendo a la realidad.

Es hora, vamos a aterrizar –le sonrió cálidamente, recordando por un momento la plática que había tenido con Meiling el día anterior.

Este viaje iba a ser muy interesante.

**He vuelto y aquí esta el segundo capítulo, me límite a explicar porque estos dos no se habían visto y en el siguiente veremos a Syaoran y que ha sido de su vida.**

**Aproximadamente tienen entre 19 y 20 años, y no se han visto por lo menos en 7, les esperan más sorpresas de lo que se imaginan.**

**Espero sus opiniones en un review, críticas, sugerencias y tomatazos, todo es bienvenido.**

**Volveré pronto mis amores, un abrazo.**

**Atte: Coralyna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes de scc no me pertenecen sólo los utilizo para darle vida a esta historia sin ningún fin de lucro.**

El filo de la espada cortaba el aire con rapidez, el sudor caía por su frente y cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que estaba muy concentrado.

Cualquiera menos Mei Ling, ella no creía ni por un momento esa careta que su primo solía usar para esconder sus sentimientos, lo conocía demasiado bien para eso.

Si estaba en lo correcto, le faltaba media hora todavía para que el castaño terminara su entrenamiento, así que se permitió pensar en la llamada que había recibido un día antes.

–_Así que vendrán ¿crees que puedan con ello? –cuestionó la joven china tras oír la explicación de su vieja amiga._

–_Si te soy sincera no lo sé, estoy muy preocupada por ella, hace años que no se ven y ha tratado por todos los medios de no volver a mencionarlo ni por error, pero tanto ella como Eriol están convencidos que no hay otra opción –entendía la preocupación de la chica, ella tampoco estaba segura de como reaccionaría su primo con la noticia._

_Ella había mantenido comunicación con ambas chicas japonesas, Sakura, con su dulce personalidad no le guardaba ningún rencor sobre lo ocurrido, aunque ciertamente su relación era principalmente con Tomoyo. Habían pasado casi siete años desde que el par de castaños atolondrados habían dejado de hablarse tras varias discusiones, algunas tontas, otras no tanto y aún era un tema tabú en la casa de los Li._

_Incluso mencionar las cartas Clow y su búsqueda causaba ambiente terriblemente tenso._

_Y es que solo ella conocía al Jefe del clan Li lo suficiente como para saber que la verdadera razón no es que le molestara ni que le guardara algún tipo de rencor a la chica, sino más bien, que su primo no había podido olvidarla._

_Y podía mentirle al mundo entero, incluso podía mentirse a sí mismo si eso lo hacía feliz, pero a ella no. Ella sabía que su corazón se había marchado a Japón en aquel vuelo y nunca había regresado. Para otras personas quizás sonará tonto pero ella sabía que era una inminente realidad. Él no había salido con nadie en serio escudándose en sus responsabilidades, siempre en sus estudios y entrenamientos, ella apenas y podía sacarlo de vez en cuando de su estricta rutina y podía ver la nostalgia que aparecía en sus ojos ocasionalmente._

_Si tan sólo no fueran tan tercos y atolondrados los dos._

–_¿Crees que el Concilio pueda ayudar en esto? –preguntó Daidoji regresándola a la realidad._

–_No estoy muy segura, pero si en algún lugar pueden encontrar información será aquí, hablaré con mi tía y con Syaoran para que preparen la audiencia para mañana mismo –era lo menos que podía hacer y lo mejor era que ella misma le diera la noticia al chico._

–_Gracias Mei Ling, creo que e–sto va a ser muy interesante –soltó en una risita nerviosa._

–_Yo también lo pienso, ya es hora que ambos se enfrenten y se superen de una buena vez, ya no son unos niños –ciertamente tal vez era el momento idóneo._

–_Solo espero que esto no sea nada grave –ella también lo esperaba con todo su corazón._

Reprimió un suspiro mientras su primo continuaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

El tiempo no había pasado en balde y era ahora un joven bastante apuesto, sus rasgos, serios por naturaleza se habían acentuado, sus ojos brillaban con firmeza y certeza siempre y su cuerpo estaba por demás en forma gracias al entrenamiento tan pesado que tenía, pero seguía siendo cerrado y tímido, siempre concentrado y atrapado en sus responsabilidades.

No había una sola chica que lo conociera y no intentará atrapar su atención pero ninguna había logrado su cometido, por más que lo intentará.

–¿Qué necesitas Mei Ling? –tan pronto terminó se dirigió a su prima quien estaba sentada en una de las mesas de jardín de la mansión.

–Hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo –casi podía jurar que el chico estaba presintiendo lo que iba a decirle, hubiera querido sorprenderle cuando los chicos llegarán pero en su calidad de Jefe del Clan Li y uno de los miembros más poderosos del Concilio tenía que estar enterado de la reunión que habían solicitado.

–Te escuchó –dijo mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente, no sabía porque pero sentía que no quería escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

Ciertamente no tenía ánimos de hablar con ella, y no porque no le agradará sino porque estaba de muy mal humor y su plan de olvidarlo todo con el entrenamiento no había funcionado.

Llevaba días sin dormir bien, porque cierta chica japonesa aparecía en sus sueños siempre, de una u otra forma, a veces sonriéndole, a veces recriminándole y eso era algo que lo inquietaba.

Nada podría haberlo preparado para lo que su prima tenía que decirle.

–Eriol Hiragizawa y Sakura Kinomoto han pedido una audiencia contigo y con tía Ieran –un balde de agua fría lo hubiera petrificado menos que esa frase.

Empezando por el hecho de no sólo oír su nombre sino hacerse a la idea de volverla a ver, hasta el hecho que la acompañara Hiragizawa, todo lo molestaba, y era idiota, pero así era.

–¿Bajo qué argumento? –aunque intentará controlarse ella podía ver sus ojos fragmentarse, esto iba a ser complicado.

–Ellos deben decírtelo, llegarán en un par de horas, pensé que era mejor que estuvieras enterado –y dicho sea de paso también reaccionará de una buena vez.

–Bien –el chico entró a la mansión y ella soltó la respiración que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

A pesar de que creía que era bueno el reencuentro, le preocupaba de sobre manera lo que sabía de la situación en Tomoeda, esperaba que su tía o el concilio tuvieran una respuesta para sus amigos y todo se solucionará de la mejor manera.

Suspiró, ya le había avisado a su tía sobre la situación y además le había pedido estar presente, sólo por si era necesaria su presencia, aunque eso no se lo dijo a dama Ieran.

(***)

Syaoran Li entró en su habitación usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dar un portazo, pero al quedar en la seguridad de su habitación no resistió y dio un puñetazo a la pared.

Poco le importo la sangre corriendo por sus nudillos, se sentía idiota por dejarse dominar por los sentimientos a estas alturas de su vida.

Y es que aunque el más pequeño de los hijos de Ieran Li, estaba más que capacitado para lidiar con pesadas responsabilidades, entrenamiento y estudios avanzados además de confrontar situaciones delicadas sus sentimientos siempre eran un tema que ponía el dedo en la llaga.

Había esperado, y más tarde rogado, que con el tiempo el recuerdo de Sakura Kinomoto se convirtiera en algo lejano, que incluso pudiera olvidar su nombre, pero se había topado con una autentica desilusión.

Y ahora tenía aproximadamente dos horas para tranquilizarse.

(***)

La habitación del hotel que había reservado Tomoyo era bastante espaciosa y aun así la estaba ahogando.

No sabía si se trataba de sus nervios, de estar en Hong Kong, de la preocupación por lo que sucedía o todo al mismo tiempo, pero se sentía terriblemente mal.

No quería comentárselo a sus amigos pero desde que bajaron del avión le estaba costando mucho respirar y le pesaban los hombros.

–¿Estas lista? –cuestionó Eriol desde la puerta analizándola con su mirada inescrutable, Sakura le preocupaba mucho.

–Si, vámonos –si todo salía bien al día siguiente estarían en un vuelo a Japón.

El camino no fue muy largo, habían conseguido una reservación cerca de la mansión Li, y en un pobre intento de disminuir la tensión comenzaron a hablar de temas triviales a los que la ojiverde no presto mucha atención pero puso todo su esfuerzo en no preocupar a sus amigos más de la cuenta.

Para cuando llegaron a su destino Mei Ling los esperaba en la puerta con una cara de ansiedad y alegría que tanto la caracterizaba.

–Llegaron –la joven china abrazó a sus amigas y saludó educadamente al inglés mientras los hacía pasar, no sin antes compartir una mirada que lo decía todo a los dos pelinegros pero que la antigua card captor ni siquiera notó.

Wei ya estaba en la puerta para tomar sus abrigos y anunciar su llegada a dama Ieran y al joven Li, saludando gustosamente a los tres extranjeros.

El corazón de Sakura empezó a latir con fuerza y casi pensó que los demás podían oírlo, sabía que Eriol tal vez podría percibir sus emociones pero poco le importó.

Fueron guiados por Mei Ling y Wei a la biblioteca donde madre e hijo los esperaban.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron ambos supieron al instante que estaban perdidos.

**Y he vuelto, después de una larga ausencia y de superar la muerte del teclado de mi lap pero en fin…aquí está el capítulo y como verán las cosas no van nada bien entre estos dos y se pondrán peor porque comprenderán que no los hice reencontrarse por nada así que a partir de ahora o aceptan sus sentimientos o tendrán varios problemas, además que la situación que los lleva a Hong Kong apenas empieza.**

**Y además Eriol está muy tranquilo ¿no? Hay que alterarlo un poco jajajaja**

**Trataré de volver lo antes posible, no me voy sin antes agradecer sus comentarios y opiniones y esperando nuevamente su presencia porque son lo que dan vida a lo que escribo.**

**Un abrazo mis amores.**

**Atte: Coralyna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes de scc no me pertenecen, pertenecen a CLAMP y yo solo los uso para darle vida a esta historia, sin fines de lucro**

_No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable._

Esa era –según Eriol Hiragizawa –la verdad más grande.

En el momento en que entraron a la habitación el ambiente se llenó de tensión, ¿quién diría que ese par de atolondrados podrían causar semejante impresión? Lo cierto es que el joven se limitó a sonreír discretamente, solo comprobaban lo que el mundo ya sabía.

Si bien sabía de primera mano que los sentimientos de Sakura hacia el joven chino aun existían, algo le hacía creer que, a pesar de todo, estos debían seguir siendo correspondidos; y los ojos castaños frente a ellos no hacían más que corroborar sus sospechas.

A pesar del motivo de su visita no dejaba de divertirle la situación de Li y quería saber que pasaría a continuación.

–_¿Y bien Tomoyo? –cuestionó el pelinegro mirando a su interlocutora fijamente, aun sabiendo que sus miradas de poco servían con ella._

–_Por favor Eriol, solo prométemelo –en efecto, la joven frente a él no se sentía ni un poco intimidada con su mirada enigmática, ella era muy parecida a él y el gran aprecio que empezaba a tener por ella le hacía ser realmente sincero._

–_No dije que no lo haría, solo quiero que me expliques la situación un poco más a detalle, nunca lo supe del todo bien, ya que ambos se negaron a hablar del tema, nunca entendí como ese par terminó intentando fingir que no se conocían después de tantas cosas –había mantenido contacto todos esos años con la joven card captor e incluso había viajado unas cuantas veces a Hong Kong pero siempre existía ese límite, ese tabú y francamente se preocupaba por Sakura, porque era obvio que al pasar de los años el peso de aquel recuerdo seguía lastimándole el corazón._

–_Honestamente creo que ni siquiera ellos lograron entenderlo, yo tampoco lo sé muy bien, solo sé que en aquel viaje, tuvieron una gran pelea, que hizo que tomáramos el primer vuelo de regreso a Japón, me pase cada minuto de ese vuelvo viendo llorar a mi mejor amiga, pero ella nunca dijo nada al respecto, solo dijo que todo había terminado y que ya no le estorbaría más… he mantenido la comunicación con Mei Ling, la prima de Li, y ambas tenemos motivos para creer que a pesar de todo aun sienten algo el uno por el otro, pero solo ver cómo le afecta todavía, como se llena su mirada de dolor ante su simple mención es lo que me impide hacer algo para que vuelvan a verse –la expresión de la chica era de sincera preocupación, ese par era algo para investigar._

Él mismo no se había atrevido a ir más lejos, porque no solo podía ver ese sufrimiento al que Tomoyo se refería, sino que la emoción era tan fuerte que podían transmitirlo con una sola mirada.

Él también creía que aún se querían, más aun, el creía que había algo entre ellos, un lazo que no se rompería tan fácilmente, un lazo que venía de mucho atrás, quizás de otra vida, porque no había manera en que dos almas siguieran atadas de tal forma solo porque sí.

Y en realidad –Eriol lo sabía bien –nada en este mundo era porque sí.

–Señora Li, Li, muchas gracias por recibirnos –saludó educadamente, alguien tenía que romper el hielo.

–Sean bienvenidos –respondió la madre del castaño, mientras que éste se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. A diferencia de sus otras visitas en las que al menos habían logrado tener algo parecido a una amistad, parecía que la noticia no le había sentado nada bien.

–Wei procura que no nos interrumpan –indicó Syaoran en un intento de aligerar la tensión en su voz, al tiempo que su mayordomo y consejero asentía y salía de la estancia dejándolo a él, a su madre y a Mei Ling a solas con los invitados.

Quería que el tiempo pasara lo más de prisa posible, aunque en su posición no podía hacer nada, solo esperaba que fuera una audiencia rápida.

–Tomen asiento por favor –al menos el tono frío de su madre le ayudaba a mantener la cabeza un poco más fría.

Todos podían percatarse que los castaños procuraban mirar a todos lados, excepto a los ojos del otro.

Los tres invitados se sentaron en un sillón frente a la anfitriona y su joven sobrina, mientras su hijo, pese a su buena educación permaneció de pie tras ellas, no se sentía capaz de permanecer sentado.

Nuevamente fue el pelinegro quien habló.

–Primero que nada les damos las gracias por recibirnos de manera tan precipitada, la razón por la que recurrimos a ustedes es porque se han presentado grandes concentraciones de energía, al principio eran solo en Tomoeda y sus alrededores, ahora han estado apareciendo más continuamente y se han extendido por lo que suponemos es todo Tokyo, además de que desaparecen con rapidez –explicó.

–¿Eso es todo? –el tono de Syaoran fue más brusco de lo que esperaba, pero ahora quería saber todos los detalles de la situación.

–Hay algo más –la tímida voz de la joven Kinomoto se hizo escuchar por primera vez, aunque quisiera desvanecerse en el sillón y dejar de ser el centro de atención de la habitación, era información que solo ella podía dar, así que suspiró y continuó –la energía es simplemente rara, no podemos asegurar que es mala, pero estoy bastante segura que no es buena, y es muy poderosa. Además he estado teniendo sueños desde que todo esto comenzó y –hizo una pausa nuevamente, no le gustaban para nada sus palabras –no son muy buenos.

Syaoran no quería mirarla pero no tenía otra opción, tenía la esperanza de que al verla se diera cuenta que todo era un fantasma de su niñez y principios de adolescencia, que en realidad ya no sentía nada por ella, pero ella era…simplemente hermosa.

Los años le habían sentado bastante bien, era una joven muy bella y ahora no podía apartar la vista de ella. Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para centrarse en sus palabras porque lo que le decía no era nada bueno, y esa sensación de preocupación se incrementaba al notar el tono de voz de la muchacha. La Sakura Kinomoto que él conocía raramente hablaba con esa seriedad y temor, aunque habían pasado años, sabía que si a ella le preocupaban esos sueños es porque eran algo a considerar, más si tomábamos en cuenta que muchos de los sueños que tenía solían ser premoniciones.

Sin embargo, no sabía si podían ayudarlos, la energía no había llegado al extremo de sentirse en Hong Kong y en todos sus años de estudió nunca había escuchado nada que pudiera ser útil. Podría ser cualquier cosa.

–¿Qué clase de sueños Sakura? –preguntó Mei Ling intrigada.

La joven quiso suspirar pero se contuvo, temía que lo preguntaran, sabía que debía responder pero…había un sueño, uno en particular, el primero que había tenido que solo de recordarlo hacía que se le erizara la piel.

Nadie en esa habitación había visto esa mirada a punto de quebrarse en la card captor y Tomoyo puso su mano en su hombro en un vano intento por calmarla. Sakura se tranquilizó un poco. Lo mejor era hablar de lo demás, esa horrible pesadilla la reservaría para ella solamente.

–Rezo con toda mi alma porque sean solo sueños, pero coinciden con la fecha en que estas manifestaciones de energía y la sensación de angustia es…podría implicar muchas muertes –la joven bajo la mirada, si no se controlaba se pondría a llorar.

–Sakurita ¿estás bien? –al pequeño guardián le aterro el color pálido en el semblante de su dueña, sabía muy bien lo mucho que esos sueños le afectaban por las noches, la había visto llorar al punto de la crisis y temía que se descompusiera ahí mismo.

Eriol pensó que Sakura se desmayaría, así que se puso de pie para darle espacio para respirar poniendo una mano en su hombro por si era necesario sostenerla, podía sentir la mirada celosa del dueño de la casa, pero ya tendría tiempo de divertirse después.

Pasaron unos minutos y Syaoran se sintió más impotente que nunca en su vida, le afectaba terriblemente ver a la chica así y le costaba mucho permanecer en el mismo sitio, estaba a punto de ir a llamar a Wei para que le trajera algo con que calmarse cuando Sakura soltó el aire que había contenido y relajó los puños dándose cuenta la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo en ellos.

–Yo, perdónenme –sabía que había estado al borde de otra crisis y se sentía terriblemente apenada –no sé qué me paso.

Vio confusión y preocupación en las miradas que la rodeaban y se sintió apenada, pero podía volver a respirar tranquila, al menos por ahora.

–No puedo explicarlo, pero sé que si no averiguamos pronto que es lo que pasa, algo muy malo sucederá –lo único que atinó a hacer fue ver a la señora Ieran que le devolvía la mirada con atención.

–No tenemos ningún informe de lo que dicen, sin embargo, me comunicaré hoy mismo con los maestros de Japón para ver si saben algo, yo mismo hablaré con el Concilio –la voz de Li sonaba segura y severa, estaba preocupado por la situación y, quería salir corriendo de ahí además.

–No será necesario querido –una voz irrumpió en la estancia sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

–Pero, abuela –Mei Ling fue la primera en hablar, le había comentado que los chicos vendrían porque la anciana sentía todavía un cariño sincero desde que la conoció pero no pensó que iría en ese momento.

–Con todo respeto, pedimos no ser interrumpidos abuela –comenzó a decir Syaoran, Ieran solo miraba el rostro de su suegra, la conocía bastante bien y ese semblante serio no era nada común en ella.

–Créeme querido, que esta interrupción te será de utilidad –la anciana entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, no tenía intención de intervenir, solo quería escuchar tras de la puerta un poco para entretenerse, pero lo que había escuchado le dejo helada el alma y más cuando reconoció la situación, por eso decidió entrar –Sakura dime ¿reconoces esto?

La suegra de Ieran Li le enseñó un collar con un extraño dije, conformado por una estrella en el centro de un círculo, a cada lado de este había una media luna y todo estaba encerrado en otro círculo más grande, era totalmente de plata.

La situación, todo lo que los visitantes habían contado, la interrupción y el objeto quedaron olvidados ya que la joven card captor cayó al suelo inconsciente y en medio del terror de sus acompañantes empezó a convulsionar.

**Bueno, para empezar, antes de que me maten, sea por el retraso o por el final del capítulo, si me matan no sabran que pasa después…**

**Ahora bien, me disculpo por ambas cosas, sé que he tardado un montón pero la vida muggle así es…y el final, bueno mis queridos, ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de suspenso?**

**Espero les guste el capítulo y me dejen su opinión, se aceptan críticas, sugerencias y tomatazos mis amores….**

**Trataré de volver lo más pronto posible, trataré**

**Y por si se preguntan de que símbolo hablo, busquen en google símbolo wicca, que es exactamente al que me refería y en el siguiente capítulo explicaré que pasa.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer el fic**

**Los amo**

**Un abrazo.**

**Atte: Coralyna**


End file.
